


I Just Wanna be Held

by Asia_Transylvania



Series: Night & Day [1]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Horror, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, My First Fanfic, Vampire Carmilla, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia_Transylvania/pseuds/Asia_Transylvania
Summary: Carmilla's usual late night PTSD frightens her to the point where she needs to seek a certain someone for comfort and reassurance.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla)
Series: Night & Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143419
Kudos: 5





	I Just Wanna be Held

Lightly in my slumber, I heard the low and threatening growl of thunder. There’s something about the thunder that calmed my insides, yet chilled my outsides, for I knew, I could sense what was next to come… A crash of lightening awakened me with a fright. I first flung my eyes open to the sight of the bright streak of light in the moist darkness, before I shot myself upright in bed, my head falling into my hands as I could never get a good night’s sleep with this sort of weather commencing. 

I felt there was no use in trying to fall back to sleep, just so another loud and intrusive disturbance can creep up on me once more in my sleep. Placing both of my hands on the bed beside me, I turned to figure out what to do next, it had been a little after two in the morning, and I didn’t feel like getting out of bed; almost refusing to.

I glanced over to the bedroom door where I thought I could see what appeared to be a strange figure of someone, standing in the darkness. Though this figure looked all too familiar to me, something that used to always haunt my dreams, and in a way still does due to past traumatic events, but now fills me with joy and delight. Another grumble of thunder sounded off in the distance, sounding as though it were in the room accompanying me, then the lighting came quicker before with it’s obnoxious, and quite unnecessary height of volume. Though the light did me a favor so I could see what it was standing in the darkness, and my self-conscious was correct as to who I believed it was standing there just a few feet away from me.

“Carmilla? Darling what’s wrong?”

I asked her. Carmilla appeared stunned by something, with a look of uncertainty as she occasionally glanced over to my vanity, though she knew how to mask her facial expressions to make her seem very unremorseful. She had a very nonchalant personality, along with her disturbing history, but I will forever be thankful that she can crack a smooth smile around me. Carmilla trusting me, and befriending, is to me my greatest accomplishment. I found a project, a lover, and a friend in her.

Carmilla didn’t say anything, instead just moved to sit in the bed beside me. I moved over to the side enough to make some room for her. We both just stared at each other for a long moment, before an unknown instinct told us to both lie down together, our eyes remaining locked on each other. My head rest on my arm, while she had one hand covering the lower half of her face. Now she appeared to look somewhat scared. Carmilla silently shifted herself partly on top of me; one leg hooked around me as she nuzzled her face into my breast needily.

“Carmilla, you’ve already feasted for the night. Are you trying to drain me dry?”

I asked half-jokingly, as I lightly raked my fingers through her long locks of darkness that I so adored on her.

“Couldn’t sleep… The hunters, they were out to get me again, they were out for the blood that they knew I had stolen away from them…”

Carmilla spoke against me. It wasn’t the first time Carmilla experienced these awful nightmares. I always tried my best to help her through the PTSD that she often had to suffer through, but it’s always so difficult to understand how a person feels, especially when you’ve never experienced their story. As of now, fulfilling her needs and making her feel safe was all I could do for her.

“Don’t let them kill me, Laura, please! I can almost feel the stake driving through my heart as we speak…!”

Carmilla spoke shakingly. I then sat up with her still all over me and she began to cling onto me more.

“No no; please, Laura, don’t leave me.”

Carmilla pleaded. I just shushed her as I readjusted myself in bed and lifted her up a little so that her head was met with my breast again, the part of my body that she favored most, and not just to satisfy her own vampiric needs.

“It’s ok, Carmilla. I’m not going anywhere, not without you my darling.”

I reassured her. Carmilla just nodded thankfully in response, nuzzling against me as she did so. I noticed that she seemed to smile a little, probably because my breast was free from any clothing restraints. Something about that always aroused her in more ways than one.

“You’re so soft, and warm, and so kind, Laura…”

Carmilla spoke in delight. I was just relieved to see that she wasn’t as frightened or nervous as she was just seconds ago. Then again, it wasn’t abnormal for Carmilla’s mood to switch like colors in an instant.

“If there’s anything you need Carmilla, then I’d be happy to give you what I can right now.”

I asked.

“I just wanna be held…”

She replied. And that was all I needed to hear, before I wrapped my arms around her lithe body, my head resting a little upon and to the side of hers, our hairs resembling night and day. I smiled against the top of her head before kissing it, Carmilla returned the gesture by kissing one of my breasts, and I felt an even greater smile than before spreading against my delicate skin.

“Good night, Laura. I love you.”

Carmilla spoke for the final time that night, her eyes closed shut.

“Good night, Carmilla. I love you too.”

I responded, before joining her to sleep. No nightmares dared to invade either of our dreams for the rest of that night.


End file.
